Renesmee's Story
by LipLoveLo
Summary: All Nessie knows is that Jakes her guardian & they move around alot. Bella told Jacob to take Renesmee & run. They return years later thinking everyones dead. How will Nessie react to her family & finding out shes a vamp? & Whats the new vamp boy hiding?
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything Twilight. The story I have made belongs to me, nothing else. No copyright intended. **

**Chapter 1 - Forks and Fears**

**[Renesmee's POV]**

_The shadowing trees became blurs as I ran as fast as I could. The space around me was continuously repeated in every direction, I had no idea where I was. _

_Not only that, I'd lost Jacob. _

_My legs suddenly collapsed underneath me and I now found myself unable to move. I tried to get up, I pushed with all the force I had against the ground, but I was still lying in the dirt. Suddenly a huge cloud came over me, like fog or mist. And now, I felt .. nothing. My mind felt numb, like a huge space of emptiness. I screamed, but no sound came out. I cried, but no tears appeared. _

_Three pale faces lurched towards me, their bodies hidden by their long black cloaks. Their eyes were blood red, rimmed with a coal line. I was terrified. Every graceful yet deadly step they took made my heart beat faster and my breathing quicken. _

_The tallest man raised his hand and in it he held a sharp blade. The smaller boy and girl laughed manically in the background, torturing my ears. My eyes focused back on the man with the blade, I knew what was coming. _

_Death. _

_I looked around me, taking in my final surroundings. I stared into the eyes of my attacker, they were burning with evil. The man's head sharply turned to the right, I saw a massive creature, towering over the three figures as he rose. I glared at the dark, furry creature, it looked like a giant bear, or wolf. _

_I'd never seen anything like it, how could such a thing exist? I was so mesmerised that I'd forgotten all about the killer. However, the blade was no longer pointed at me but towards the creature. I knew what was coming next. I reached out my shaking and weak arms, but I could not move. The creature's worried eyes caught mine. But he was not worried for himself, but for me. _

_Why would he be worried for me now? _

_The man lunged forwards and …_

I screamed, my eyes snapping open and my body lurching forward.

I blinked, noticing the many confused faces, staring at me from their seats.

"What? Nessie, what happened? Did you have a nightmare? What is it, Nessie?"

I turned to look at Jacob, my forehead creasing with confusion. I had no choice as he opened his arms and pulled me into one of his bear hugs.

"I, I can't remember. I think it was a nightmare. I'm not sure." I answered, nestling my head deep into his chest and beginning to feel the warmth of Jacob creep into me, comforting me.

I was telling the truth. I didn't actually remember what I had dreamt about, I could only recall that it was absolutely terrifying.

"Are you hot?" Jacob asked, noticing the sweat forming on my forehead, "would you like a drink?"

"I'm fine" I replied, "honestly. There's nothing to worry about." I reassured him, "I just don't know why I'm sweating so much."

"Oh, er." Jacob hesitated, releasing me from his comfortable hold. He pushed me back over to my chair and looked straight ahead.

"What's wrong?" I inquired, a little confused.

"Nothing." he simply replied, picking up a complementary magazine and flicking through the pages awkwardly.

I knew there was something wrong, I just couldn't figure out what.

I turned his head to face mine and gazed into his eyes, searching for the answers. I sighed, realising I would not get anything out of him during the plane journey. I snuggled back into his shoulder, deciding I would try again later.

The seatbelt sign flashed on and the low voice of the pilot could be heard through the speakers;

"Please fasten your seatbelts. We will be arriving in Forks shortly."


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, Stephanie Meyers does, I only own the new ideas and characters in this story.**

**[Renesmee's POV]**

Jacob's headlights blared in front of us, revealing the jumping rain clattering down on the road and windscreen. Gazing out, I saw only tilted trees ahead. My eyes rolled involuntarily as soon as Jake's hand reached for the radio button.

"Jake, you've got to be kidding me! You've listened to that song non-stop for the last three days and I actually think it's beginning to kill me. Can we just drive without music?" My whiney voice pleaded.

"No way," as I began to protest he sighed. "Alright."

It only took him ten seconds to crack, and then he started humming. I glared at him and put on the sternest look I could muster. Then slowly, he turned his head towards me, bobbing in to the beat he was now uttering. I'd love to have kept unimpressed annoyed look on, but one look at his ridiculous head bob dance always gets me. I sputtered out a laugh.

"You love it Ness, come on! Sing along…" he jeered, playfully nudging me.

"You're just lucky I'm tired, otherwise there'd be nothing stopping me hitting you and breaking your face!"

"What this face?" he questioned, striking an over-the-top model pose. "But it's so pretty?" he fake whined.

"Fine. Then you're just lucky I'm tired _and_ you're cute." I huffed, facing back to the front.

He chuckled under his breath, and continued singing – in a rather dramatic way – the lyrics to his new favourite song. I leant my head on the door and watched as a small row of shops began to appear.

When we arrived at our new home I was shocked. It was a house. Not the biggest, but still, a house! We always stayed in hotels or apartments, because we couldn't afford houses.

"Um, Jake, where are we?" I asked, lifting out my suitcase from the boot.

"La Push." He answered, knowing full well that's not what I meant.

"I know that, dummy. I mean, why the house?"

"I'll tell you tomorrow, Nessie. We're both tired, and you've got school in the morning." Somehow he'd managed to create the perfect excuse. He knew I'd never prevent him from getting his sleep. Ugh.

"Whatev." I said.

He led me up the stairs and into one of the bedrooms. I fell straight onto the bed, and dozed right off.

"Ooh, please tell me that's hot chocolate I smell?" I enquired, as I flopped into the kitchen chair.

"It sure is." Jake replied with his usual morning grin.

"Mm-mm" Inhaling the warm scent, I watched eagerly as he placed the mug in front of me.

"So, tell me how thrilled you are about starting your new school?" He mocked, sitting in the chair opposite me.

Now, I could have began the big speech I planned whilst showering and drying my hair, but by the excited look on his face, I knew he'd just dismiss it and force me to go. So I simply retorted sarcastically with;

"Super-duper excited!"

"It'll be fine! Just be your normal charming self, and you'll have tons of friends by your first period."

"I don't care about how many friends I've got," I muttered giving him a pensive look. "School's about learning, isn't that what you always say. I need to catch up anyways, it's difficult learning things when you grow up faster than everyone else."

And with that I took a final sip of my hot chocolate and bounced upstairs to brush my teeth.

When I was done, I stopped in front of the mirror, examining my outfit. The dark denim jeans clung tightly to my lean legs and fit perfectly into the new knee-high boots Jake had recently paid for. My gray, baggy knitted top hung stylishly, revealing my pale white shoulder. I added a few of my bracelets and rings and gave a complimenting smile to myself. Picking up my bag, I ran downstairs to find Jake waiting by the door. His gaze lingered a little before he sheepishly turned around.

"Are you wearing make-up today?" he asked, as he shut the front door.

"Of course, I'm almost 18 now." I scoffed.

"Well, technically you're almost 6…"

"Alright, smarty-pants, that's if we're talking human years. I'm talking about the age with my aging deficiency."

"And remember you-" he started.

"Can't tell anyone that I age faster." I interrupted, knowing exactly what he was about to tell me. "Or, that I never get any scars, or that my eyes change colour, or that I can run the speed of lightning." I waffled on.

As his car pulled up just outside the school, I took a deep breath. You'd think I'd be used to the whole new girl thing, but I still wasn't. I hated it. Jake rested his hand on my shoulder and began singing "_Hold your head up, moving on..._" to give me the strength to get out of the car. And like usual, it wasn't the encouraging words, it was his singing that pushed me out onto the concrete ground. I turned and gave him a small smile, and headed into the school.

When the head teacher called me into his office, I was surprised to see another student walk in with me. We did an awkward stepping dance, before he stood back and gently shoved me into the room. My laugh came out as a croak, and my cheeks flushed as I saw his lips twist upwards. I sat down as quickly as I could, pretending none of that had happened.

"So, Renesmee and Nathaniel-" The head teacher began.

"Nessie"

"Nate." We both corrected at the same time.

"I am Mr Lacey, your head teacher." He continued, as though that wasn't strikingly obvious. "Here are your timetables, I will speak to you both at some point this week. If you have any questions, do not hesitate to ask. My door is always open," He seemed to be considering something. "for the first week that new students arrive." He added, glancing nervously at us both.

"Um, ok, thank you." I muttered, only just realising I'd been nodding my head a little like a chicken the entire time.

He started signing a few things and rustling some papers together as we sat there in silence. After a few minutes he looked up, as though noticing we were still there.

"Is there anything you want?" His face wasn't the brightest then.

"Er, no sir. Thank you sir." I stuttered as I hastily rose and walked out the door.

"What a weirdo." The boy whistled, walking beside me out into the corridor.

"So you're new here too." I stated.

"Wow, you're pretty smart." He bluntly replied.

We continued walking down the corridor at a snail-ish pace for quite some time before he spoke again.

"So, I'm Nate." When I didn't reply he added; "And you're Nessie?"

"Wow, you're pretty smart." I imitated his previous words, and then turned into my class.

I heard him laughing as the door shut behind me, and I walked towards my teacher.

**A/N: Just thought I'd say a few things in case people are confused, because I was and I wrote it! Hehe.**

**So basically, at the fight in Breaking Dawn, Bella gave Jacob passports etc. for Renesmee and told him to run if necessary. In this story, he did. He believes that the others are dead and he and Renesmee have been on the run for five years. **

**In this version a half-human, half-vampire ages three years, when a normal human would be one. Renesmee was 3 in my story when her and Jake left, and now (five years later) she is almost 18. Also Jacob was 17 when they left and is now 22.**

**Do you get it? If not, ask questions, and I'll try and answer them the best I can. Haha!**

**Love Lo x**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to Stephanie Meyers. No copyright intended.**

**Enjoy!**

[Renesmee's POV]

Not even one person ignored me in my first class; in fact the whole day! I walked into the art room, my pride from my wittiness in the corridor showing through my idiotic grin. The teacher was rather incidentally called Mr Mess, his name reflecting his clothing. He clapped his hands like a monkey and motioned me forward. Still grinning I walked forward to stand by his desk, taking a quick glance at the other students now staring. Warm air lightly touched my neck, I felt someone leaning down to my ear, and a voice whisper;

"Actually I'm incredibly smart." Turning, I saw the annoyingly cocky Nate boy smirking down at me.

Proud moment officially over.

I narrowed my eyes up at him evilly, gritted my teeth and turned to introduce myself to the rest of the class.

"Hi, I'm Nessie, um… yeah." I said, adding a wave and one of my charmingly dazzling smiles.

"I'm Nate," he did one of those typical boy head nods at two girls at the front and then said, "hi".

As we sat down, I noticed that whilst all the boys were eyeing me and drooling, all the girls were gazing dreamily at Nate, as though he'd just invented the word "hi". For the next hour I tried to distract myself from constantly rolling my eyes at him, by discussing Forks with a boy named Seth. He seemed to think Forks was a "thrilling, magical place", whereas I argued that "it seems like an uninspiring humdrum and I've seen a lot more exciting places".

After a morning of repetitive questions and compliments, I couldn't have been gladder that it was time for lunch. And even though Seth examines me like I'm a scientific experiment and –I swear it- not so secretly smells me, I decided to sit with him, because I'd rather deal with that than people asking me if I'm related to some bloke named Edward Cullen.

"So, how was your day?" Jake asked as I got in the car.

"It was alright, I suppose."

"Made any new friends then?" He asked wiggling his eyebrows.

"Yeah actually, everyone was pretty nice, and this one boy, Seth, he's so funny, but seriously odd." I chuckled, not missing the confused look and rapid head spin Jacob gave me when I said Seth.

"Oh… really? How exactly?" he quizzed hesitantly.

"Well, he kept staring at me, like he was studying me- and no, not in a he-likes-me kinda way. It was more like he was searching for something. And I swear he kept smelling me." I started laughing just remembering it.

"Huh." Was all he replied.

"Oh, and do you have any idea who this Edward Cullen is?" His shoulders tensed immediately.

"Uh, we'll discuss it when we get back to the house. I've got a lot to tell you."

"Discuss what?" I said, my voice wobbling with worry.

When we got home, Jacob guided me into the lounge, and actually placed me onto the sofa. It took him a few tries until he finally positioned himself comfortably on the chair opposite. A chill ran up my spine as I noticed his leg bouncing up and down, one of his nervous habits.

"Jake, what is it?" I asked, my eyes searching his face.

"Renesmee," he paused and looked deep into my eyes. "It's… it's about your parents."

My mouth opened and closed as I tried to find the words to say. I could see he was doing the same. A heavy breath escaped my lips and my eyes shut involuntarily. My parents? How could Jake be talking about my parents? He never spoke about them.

"You see, Nessie, here, in Forks, is where you were born. The guy people were asking you about, Edward Cullen… well he's your father. And your mom was Isabella Swan, well Cullen." He waited for some sort of response, but I still couldn't grasp what I was meant to do. After a sigh, he continued. "Six years ago your parents met and fell in love and y'know had you. But some people were after them, wanted to hurt them, so your mom gave you to me and told me to run. She told me to keep you safe and keep you away from here, and then that one day I could return and tell your Grandfather about you-"

"Wait, my Grandfather? So my grandfather doesn't even know I exist?" I interrupted.

"No, Nessie, he doesn't, it was safer for him."

"Safer? What the hell kind of trouble did my parents get into?"

"It's not something I can tell you yet Ness-"

Who are these people that wanted them?"

"I have to wait till you're older-"

"Are they the people who killed my parents?"

"Ness, I can't-"

"Well, what the bloody hell can you tell me Jake?" I shouted, my lips beginning to shake, a lump forming in my throat.

"I'm sorry Nessie." Was all he replied, shaking his head to the ground.

**A/N: This Chapter seems a little shorter, and it's sort of a filler. Because I needed to get in a hint about Seth (the sniffing) and some more Nate stuff. Sorry that this was a tad rubbish! Hopefully, I can promise that the next chapter will be brilliant :lol: **

**There will be a meeting next Chapter – with a certain Cullen family that rock making a return ;)**

**Ok, so again, sorry!**

**P.S. Also does anyone know how to make a line on this, because I have tried to add one to separate scenes, but it doesn't work **

**Love Lo x**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I am not Stephanie Meyers and I do not own Twilight.**

[Renesmee's POV]

_A sweet drop of deep cherry blood dripped to the floor, like a rose petal. A girl with dark hair and chocolate brown eyes cradled her plump finger, oblivious to the utter tension that suddenly filled the room. In the silence and stillness roared a jumping figure, flying across the room at the girl. Swinging to protect was a young man with tousled hair and pure hazel eyes; that were rounded in horror and fear. The other five people in the room rushed in a blurred confusion to stop this creature attacking the innocent girl. A scream echoed, growing louder and more disturbing._

A strong hand wrapped firmly around my shaking one, allowing my mind back to the reality. I looked down at the joined hands and then up into the eyes of Jacob. The one steady, constant thing in my life. We walked, both just as nervous, towards the large mahogany door – which opened in a shock before we'd managed to knock. A slender girl with an elfish grin and pixie hair cut greeted us in delight. Something about her seemed all too familiar, and as she led us into the lounging area I realised why.

"I've been here before." I stated, accidentally aloud.

"Yes, of course, you were born here Renesmee." Replied the girl. I looked at her in confusion, and then she shook her head and continued in a whiz; "Oops, sorry! I'm Alice, this is Rosalie, Emmett, Carlisle, Esme, Jasper and of course your parents…"

Raising my eyes to each individual, I grew more and more scared and uncertain. Rosalie captured the most beauty I've ever seen, with blonde waves, fine cheekbones and a glorious smile. I automatically warmed to her as her eyes gleamed with hope. Emmett had muscle and presence that gave him a protective stance and he cockily smirked and nodded his head in acknowledgement. Carlisle and Esme stood with an aura that felt so warm and inviting, grinning with shining teeth and affectionate eyes. I turned to the next and automatically stepped back towards Jake. He looked down at me as I clutched his arm tightly.

"Ness, what's wrong?"

I glanced back up at the boy. The creature from a nightmare I couldn't quite remember. He seemed troubled; burrowing his eyebrows and staring deep into me. Suddenly an ease entered me, and I unclenched myself from Jake and continued on. Jasper smiled and shot a look at the bloke next to him. The man with tousled hair from a picture in my mind turned his head slowly towards me, and his lips widened into a welcoming smile as he squeezed the shoulder of the beautiful girl next to him. She was the girl from a distant memory, yet she seemed so much paler and refined. Her eyes no longer a melting chocolate, but a hazel like everyone else in this room. Frowning I glanced at Jacob. He nodded in encouragement, giving me the confidence to step forward and speak.

"Hi." I spoke strongly.

And that was all it took for everyone to feel the stiff tension in the room cease. They all crowded me; hugging and grinning – or in Emmetts case, lifting me above his head. When Edward and Bella, my parents, reached me I didn't know how to act. It's like everything from my entire life just escaped me and I felt as though I was hanging above air. I wished they'd just make the first move, I was too nervous. But I wanted so badly to be accepted by them. In just that moment, Edward stepped towards me, gripping me in his arms. Then it was my mother's turn, and she laughed and cried all at once. It was so strange.

[Few hours later]

We'd spent the whole day with them asking me an endless amount of questions. I wasn't exactly tired, but this was a lot to take in in one day and I just needed a breather. Time to get things straight in my head.

"Well we should be heading home now." I said, standing. "It's getting late and Jake needed to talk to Sue about something" I picked up my bag and looked around the room for Jake.

Where was he?

"Oh, Nessa, there's no need for that! This is your home now. It always has been." Esme said.

But I couldn't help thinking that this hadn't ever really been my home. I mean, I'd never had a specific home, just different flats, and well… Jake.

"What about Jake?" I enquired, still looking for him.

"He left about 4 hours ago. Human's need their sleep you know." Emmett joked, although I really didn't see what was funny.

"Um ok, well do you mind if I go to sleep then too, I'm pretty tired" I muttered.

"Wait, what?" Emmett replied, seeming oblivious to the rest of the family who had all turned to stare at me, bewildered.

"Er, I was wondering if I could go to bed. If you want me to stay awake that's fine, I'm just a little tired that's all." I remarked, feeling uneasy knowing that Jake wasn't here.

"No, that's fine. I'll show you to your room." Bella my mother inserted.

Everything in the house was spotlessly clean. At least a dozen paintings hung on the plain walls, ranging from century and style. On the wall of the stairs graduation hats were artistically collected together in a frame.

"Nice piece," I observed, to which my mother chuckled. Was I ever going to get used to calling her that? How could you call someone you've never met your mother?

"Here you are" she pointed me into a spacious room with a television, radio, double bed, bookshelf, well everything a girl my age could want I suppose.

"Thank you," I said taking it all in.

She followed me onto the bed and placed her slender hand on my knee.

"I can't begin to imagine how hard this must be for you. You've been away your whole life thinking we were dead, and you come home to a family like ours, haha!" I hated the way everyone kept calling this my home. "And it must be hard being away from Jake," _why did I have to blush ?There was literally no reason to!_ "But we'll help you. Alice thought about taking you shopping tomorrow.." she suggested.

"Perhaps another day?" I replied.

"That's what I said." She noted, smiling lightly. "Well, I'll let you get some rest, if you need anything let us know." With a soft pat on my knee she left the room, closing the door behind her.

I sat staring at the door for what seemed like hours before getting changed into my pj shorts and tee. The duvet was thick and cool, the bed comfy and yielding as I lay down in it. I'm sure for any other girl this would be perfect… but I couldn't help think of all the other places I'd stayed. I missed the squeaky bed in Bordeaux, the taped up window in St. Petersburg, the graffiti'ed walls in Malta, but most of all I missed Jake.

After tossing and turning and kicking the bed covers I realised it wasn't the position I was in that was stopping me sleeping, it was an unsettled feeling in my stomach. I internally groaned as loud as I could, punching the mattress below me.

"Ow," my ears focused on the noise coming from down stairs.

"What?" A male voice concerned, I think it was Carlisle.

"She's restless, she doesn't feel secure here." That was Edward. My father.

"I knew this was too soon," My mother. Footsteps were pacing around.

"It's not, I've seen it. She just needs time. This is for the best." Alice reassured.

"I just don't want to drive her away," my mother spoke again.

"I know," My father stated. "Let's talk about it later, Emmett and Rosalie are returning now, we should head out." Head out? Where could they possibly have been going at 3:27 in the morning?

I didn't even want to know. Forcing my ears to tune out of whatever they were saying, I picked up my phone from the nightstand. Jacob hadn't called or text. My eyelids were heavy but I strained my eyes to stay open. I sat up leaning against the pillows contemplating whether to call Jacob. I wanted to; the contact was up and my finger was hovering over the 'call' button, but by the time it was 3:56 the phone was back on my nightstand – no call made.

Jake didn't want to hear from me. He'd left as soon as he could. Dropped me off with strangers and gone back to the life he had before me, no regrets – just wasting his time with me.

I buried my head in the pillow, pulling the duvet up over my shoulders and allowing the tears to silently soak the covers until I submitted to sleep.

**A/N: Sorry it has been so long! I'm very busy! I'll try updating more often, hope you enjoyed.**

**Love Lo x**


	5. Chapter 5

**[Renesmee's POV]**

I'd just finished making the bed when Bella knocked lightly on the door. She was wearing a blue spaghetti strap dress which was pretty odd considering the rain hammering down on the window.

"There's breakfast downstairs for you" she said, smiling kindly and looking way too angelic for 7:30 in the morning.

I followed her downstairs, neither of us bothering with small talk. When we reached the kitchen my brows pulled together in shock. I mean - it was nothing that crazy like a girl throwing a knife around - but everyone was sat around the table, wearing summer clothes and looking even more beautiful than the day before. I was beginning to think maybe I was dreaming. That would explain the absurdity of everything… right? I looked down at my pj shorts and baggy tee - knowing that my golden curls were probably mangled together on top of my head - and couldn't help but feel underdressed... for breakfast.

"Good morning," I smiled at everyone as Alice hustled me into a chair.

"Good morning," they all replied in unison, apart from Emmett who remained silent as he studied me.

"Please, help yourself to some food" Esme offered, gesturing to the feast in front of me.

It looked delicious; bagels, muffins, fruit, biscuits. But as I scooped some strawberries into a bowl my heart ached for hot chocolate, burnt toast and Jake's terrible singing voice. Pulling my lips into another smile I focused back on the family in front of me.

"So, what's the plan for today?"

"Whatever you want," Bella answered.

"We could go shopping," Alice enthused and Rosalie nodded in agreement.

"Sure" I replied. Seeing the hopeful looks on their faces made it impossible to say no.

"Great!" Alice responded clapping her hands together, pouring into a description of all the shops at the mall, whilst I turned back to the strawberries.

"You really gonna eat that?" Emmett spoke up, interrupting Alice's speech.

"Don't Em" Edward said, his voice stern enough, but Emmett wasn't listening.

"What? You want us to keep acting normal around her? Want me to eat a bagel and pretend that it's just as satisfying as the blood I really need? Or maybe we could go for an afternoon nap later; after we take a walk in the sun pretending our skin's not turned into a fucking disco ball?"

The room remained awkwardly silent until Emmett stormed out with a final "I'll walk shall I?" Breaking the stillness, I moved my spoon – that had been paused midway to my mouth the entire time – to my mouth and swallowed the strawberries. I'd never felt embarrassed to eat in front of Jake. We'd scoff our food down mid conversation and not care that we had spaghetti sauce all round our mouths. Here it was different. Everyone studied me like I was an experiment, like they were looking for a reaction of some sort. After a while everyone filed out, leaving me with Bella.

"Nessie, there's something you need to know about yourself, about me, about all of us." She began, sitting opposite me on the great table. "We're not like the people you go to school with or the people you see on the streets. We're not bad people, you have to understand that first ok?"

"Ok," I said as she stared at me expectantly.

"Promise me you won't forget that. You can freak out and go mad and hate us even, but don't be afraid of us because we're not bad. Promise me." She continued.

"I-I promise" As much as this was all weird and fast, I couldn't believe that I could ever be scared of this family.

"What you need to know is that… we're vampires"

She stared into my eyes, and I stared back, studying her serious, worried eyes and set lip. For a brief moment I had an urge to burst into laughter at how ridiculous this was. But then she kept talking…

"We can run faster, hit harder, jump higher, be cut one hundred times and never have a scar. We glisten in the sun and ..drink blood- animal blood."

…And then it all made sense. Shaking my head I bolted from the room, from the house, and ran as fast as I could to Jake's.


	6. Chapter 6

**[Renesmee's POV]**

"Ness? What are you doing here?" Jake said from behind me. I'd heard him come in of course. I was a vampire and my _amazing_ vampire hearing heard him before he reached the front door.

"Getting my stuff" I replied simply, keeping my back to him as I shoved the contents of my drawers into my bag.

"Do your parents know you're here?" He quizzed, remaining at the bedroom door.

"Nope." Was all I could muster. Zipping up the bag my hands began to shake. The thought of turning to him frightened me.

"You should go home Nessa," he said and I sighed. "they'll be worried about you" he added.

I thought of telling him how it didn't feel like home at all. How the only place that felt like home was next to him. How everything had changed so quickly - too quickly, and it scared me. How I'd never felt so alone. Three days ago I wouldn't have hesitated to tell Jake this; that's just how we were. But I wasn't his burden anymore, and I didn't want to be.

Hoisting my bag onto my shoulder I made my way to the door, refusing to meet his eyes as he blocked my path.

"Get out of my way," my voice came out shaky and feeble.

"Ness, I-" No, I was not going to stand here and listen to some lame apology.

"Jacob, let me pass!" I shouted and he flinched away from me. I was so angry that he'd abandoned me. He'd just dropped me like I was nothing. He reached back out hesitantly, his hand touching my arm before he jolted it away again in disgust.

My eyes filled with angry tears, I finally looked up at him. "God," I breathed venomously. "Calm down, I'm not going to bite you." And then I ran; out of Jake's house, and out of his life.

**[Nate's POV]**

The cool breeze was dusting against the skin of my face as I looked out at the waves. A while ago the beach was where I'd spend all my time. The perfect chance to show off the body I'd worked so hard to tone. Now, the only time I could sunbathe was when the clouds covered the sun's rays. So I sat (unnecessarily wearing a jacket) amongst the boulders on La Push Beach as Renesmee Cullen walked up to me.

In fact, not _up_ to me, but _by_ me. Head turned to the sea, converse trudging along, she seemed completely oblivious. I watched silently until she stopped almost directly in front of me.

"Oh," she mumbled, glancing at me with red-rimmed eyes.

"Going somewhere?" I asked, breaking the silence and pulling away from her eyes. "The suitcase?" I remarked as she frowned in confusion.

"Oh, I'm moving in with my family," She replied looking down at the soggy sand.

"Something funny?" I said, noticing the twitch of her full lips.

"Well, I only met them yesterday," she responded with an open smile. "Seems I learnt quite a bit"

"What have you been doing the last 17 years of your life?"

"Living with a… family friend" she answered, although I already knew. The Volturi had informed me on everything about her companion; the wolf.

I nodded, thinking back on all the things they wanted me to find out, when she spoke again.

"So, mind if I join you?" Her chocolate eyes were staring straight at me as she bit down nervously on her bottom lip.

"Erm, sure," I said, taken aback.

She sat right beside me, despite my inclination to the separate rock next to me. Shrugging off her bag she took a deep breath and stretched in a way that gets a guy's attention. As she leant back on her hands, I coughed feeling a little uneasy. Maybe she was trying to seduce me.

"Pfft, in your dreams" she uttered, sitting back up.

"Sorry, what?" I asked, confused.

"I'm not trying to seduce you," she began, and I wondered whether I'd thought aloud. Already discarding my embarrassed apologies she continued; "It's not my fault you're easily distracted by me." She winked sassily, giggled and stood back up again. "I'll leave you in peace,"

"You don't have to," I interrupted, cursing myself for sounding so pathetic.

"I should get … back… to the house," she stumbled over the sentence, shaking her head at herself before picking up her bag.

"See you around" I said, trying to edge the ball back into my court.

"Maybe," she replied and she had so easily won it back. "I still think you're an ass."

"Still? When was this opinion made?" I jokily called after her.

"When you first opened your mouth" she retorted, glancing back at me; a smirk triumphantly on her face.

With that she walked off down the beach, leaving me with a bunch of questions instead of a bunch of answers.


End file.
